Oedipus Complex
by VeraFarmigaFan
Summary: This is a fanfic about Normero. It is based off of the characters from "Bates Motel" and takes place after the season 3 finale. From juggling Norman and his condition, to Bob Paris and the Motel, get ready to read some steamy and interesting things, as Norma and Alex get closer and closer. Will they last? Will they have the same feeling? We'll see!
1. Chapter 1: Beguile

**Chapter 1: Beguile**

 **I** t was 6:09 AM when Norma woke up. She couldn't find it in her to go back to sleep. She was too happy. This sudden feeling of happiness that she hasn't had in a very long time was due to everyone coming over for dinner. Norma was especially happy that Alex came over. It was not often that she has friends over for dinner. In this case close friends. Since she couldn't go back to sleep, Norma decided to go outside and watch the sunset. It seemed like she never got time for herself anymore. She was always stuck spending countless hours at the motel. In addition, she was bewildered as to how to handle Norman. She noticed that he keeps getting worse and worse everyday. She couldn't bear to see her son suffering, but she doesn't want to lose him either. It seems that running away was just a fantasy. She knew that she could never leave her sons behind. She cares too much. Not long after, she started to break down in tears.

As she pondered on these issues, Norma heard the sound of a car pulling up to the motel. She adjusted the blanket that she had with her so that her cleavage wouldn't be showing. "Who the hell could it be at this time of day,", says Norma. It was Alex. Norma re-adjusted herself in the chair and wiped her tears. As Alex was walking up the stairs, she fixed her hair. She feels different around him. She liked the feeling. She never had it with any other man. It was a mix of invulnerability and joy.

"Hey Norma!"

He stared at her for a good moment. All she was wearing underneath the blanket was solid-black lingerie. Though, she didn't fully cover herself, while there was an outlining of her breasts in plain sight.

"Um... I didn't expect to see you out here."

Romero was trying his very best not to stare. He thought she was beautiful

"Uhh... I was going to call, but I thought you would want to know in person and not from anyone else," said Alex. Norma replied, "Well, what is it? Your scaring me, Alex."

He loved the way he said her name-with such innocence. He chuckled because he didn't want to come out over exaggerated.

"Oh Norma I didn't mean to worry you. Um... I thought you'd be relieved, actually. I've got a couple buddies from the sheriff station who need a place to stay, while they're continuing to work the Bob Paris Case. Uhh I recommended you. They are all down there waiting." All the officers waved.

" oh, Alex. You didn't have to!"  
"Uhh actually I did. From what I've been hearing, you motel isn't doing to well," he said in a teasing manner.  
"Hey!" She slapped his hand and laughed. He seems to do that now. Make her laugh. Though he also makes her frustrated.

"Alex, I wanted to sa-"  
"Wait, Norma, are you alright." He was worried. He put one arm on her shoulder for comfort and she looked to the side. "You don't look alright. Did something happen? Did Bob threaten you again?"

He felt guilty bringing up his name and playing her because he had already killed him. He was dying to tell her, but he didn't know what she'd think of him.

There it was. The feeling of frustration. She laughed, "Jeez thanks. Twice in one day!"  
"No. I didn't mean that I just meant you seem a little... Overwhelmed. Everything okay?" he said in a tense and masculine way.  
"That I am. It just the motel. You know? It a lot of work. And the bypass. That god forsaken bypass. It's ruining My life." She lied. Though it wasn't the first time.  
"You sure it's not anything else?"  
"Yeah. Positive. But Romero saved the day didn't he haha."  
"Just helping out a friend."

She smiled. He wanted to be so much more. He loved her, her smile and her soft, porcelain skin. Her golden yellow curls- She was perfect. Always. Even in the early morning. She made him happy. He returned a smiled as well.

"Oh my goodness. Alex Romero. Smiling? I thought your face was paralyzed. You proved me wrong." She let out a clicking sound with her tongue.

" very funny Norma. Very funny. Oh... What was it you were going to tell me?"

"Oh before you interrupted me? Yeah, I wanted to thank you coming over for dinner. I really appreciate it. It was nice to have everyone over for dinner."

"Yeah! Your brother seems nice. He's a pretty big guy."

Norma seemed tense . The memory of her brother would never leave her. What he did was horrible. But she had to try to move on.

" yeah! He is. You know, you almost wanted to leave, but I couldn't let you. Not after seeing you in that state. That's how drunk you were."

She was getting nervous. It was a touchy subject, so she wanted to drift away from it as soon as possible.

"Really? Well, Hopefully I didn't say anything to embarrass myself. I don't remember much. Refresh my memory?"

"Uhh nothing. You did nothing. Nothing _bad_. You were a doll, in fact. That's enough said. You should be drunk more often. You're quite enthusiastic and fun."

" oh, so I'm not fun when I'm sober, Okay, Norma bates." He says sarcastically. "Haha and that's never gonna happen. It's a one time thing Norma Louise bates. Never expect it again"

" well, if you remember dinner correctly, I stand by what I said. I meant every word about my little speech during dinner," she chuckled. I love having an open door so that friends and family could come over anytime they want...So you're welcome anytime."

" thank you, Norma! I'll be headed out. Got to go work. I'm already late. If they give you any trouble just give me a ring. See you later."

He was so kind to her. The first man to respect her in a very, very long time. She really appreciated it. It made her attracted to him in some sort of way. She never had that with George or Normans father. Especially deputy Shelby. He was different. He has stood by her for a very long time. Even when she least expected it.

"Hey, Alex!", she called out. "Norman, Dylan, and Emma are going out to the fair tonight. It's what adolescents do these days. Haha. It would be nice to have a friend over! No takeout. I'll cook something fresh and we can binge watch "lost," watch a movie, or talk about the whole Bob Paris shenanigans. 7:00PM?"

She looked at him with her beautiful blue eyes. With her head tilted sideways like a puppy. Alex couldn't help but stare at her beautiful eyes. He couldn't resist. He remembered standing on this very porch taking to Norma for the first time. So much has changed since.

"How could I say no to your home cooked meals. Seven it is. Would you like me to bring anything?"

"Nope! Just you and your guyliner eyes." They both laughed simultaneously. Norma walked inside and closed the door behind her. She closed her eyes and smiled. As she started to walk towards the kitchen, she sees Norman standing by the staircase.


	2. Chapter 2: Rendezvous

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="56c427065255ca3e0671f2aa5fc16971"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"N/spanorma gasped. She was frightened by the look Norman gave her. Her heart pacing by the second, she tried to ignore it. She nodded her head side to side./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="aad588eb7f5401a79e4975dc9e26a23e""Honey, you shouldn't just stand there on the stairs like a psycho. It's creepy. You almost gave me a heart attack," her hands laying on her chest./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9cfa89e43c43f2d22627697e75288955""Sorry. Why are you up so early, mother. I was heading down to open up the motel."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f86a58fa1c702157a7ecbcdcfa440de1""Oh, I couldn't sleep." Norma walked into the kitchen. Norman followed her curiously with his hands in his front pockets./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="79a01f6989522caa21a9630849602bb6""Who were you talking to out there?!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3f0ab367187a8ed1be3ed0e38807beef"" it was just Alex. He was so kind. Can you believe he brought us a boatload of customers from his work? You better get down there. They are waiting to check in." Norma smiled because she knew how much he cared for her. She did as well, though for now, she thought, the only man in her life would be Norman and Dylan./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="37be91cf4e1c3642eee47587bccaa6d9""Do you want me to bring you some breakfast?!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9053e734f13d2db089d9b2320bd4a542""No, mother. I better get down then. Emma will be here any minute."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1e3d059bcc5cbbfcfcd4122a8611c1d0""Alright sweety. Also, don't forget to do your homework. You can't go to the fair if you haven't gotten it done. I didn't set this whole homeschooling shenanigans so that you can play with those dead animals all day."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="81941946493611c476e8582522d92bde"" mother it's art," he chuckled and nodded. As he walked towards the door, he closed it shut. It made a louder sound than it should have./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e065fb8a8153314cc762dda29484541c"Norma walked up to the sink. She looked down, closed her eyes, and reminisced about everything that has happened. She felt lucky to have Alex as a friend. She was glad he came over for dinner the other night. Ever since he has moved out of the motel, she has not felt safe anymore./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8350eb07ecfeddcd711c38e2a4a38ba5"Norma had too much on her plate. She couldn't afford pine view. It was important and her duty as a mother to find a place that would be perfect for her little boy. He does not deserve to be in a trashy place where the patients are abandoned and not looked after. But for now, she just had to get through the day and prepare for her date with Alex. AHEM.. *Friendly meet up!*/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cc95bd9b08794b71e73d4cc5cdf692e3"Norma had a hard time choosing the best meal to cook. She wanted something elegant. Perhaps, a nice pasta and salad; although, she felt Alex was more of a steak kind of man. As she thought long and hard, she believed it was best to prepare a steak carbonara./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5677da0d666d434f1450d3c57fba191e"Norma almost forgot that she had to run a few errands before her dinner with Alex. She quickly put on a floral dress and some flats, and headed down to the motel office./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4cbba6322cc123861a89858267433a6d""Norman, honey! I'm going to run a few errands for the motel. If you need anything, give me a call or text." She was hesitant to leave for some reason. Every time she saw her sweet little boy's face, she was reminded of pine view./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cbcaaf5337bd1fa8ba7f17e209675cc0""Mother," said Norman. "Emma hasn't come to the office today. I've tried her cell, but she wouldn't pick up. I'm worried."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6854fa0ef77d5f60cfb528595e4c9a7c"Norma turned around. "Well, that's unlike Emma." She turned her head to the side. " I'm... I'm sure she's just fine. The poor girl is allowed to have one day off."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="38908e17d1f23d614e563eb0480331f0""Then why does her phone go straight to voice mail, mother," Norman said with more attitude. It seems that these days Norman is quick to get an ornery attitude./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="28a120db94da41860c84018fdab4ba5e"Norma was quick to reply, " Norman stop acting so immature. She's fine-Alright?! I'll go by her house if that will make feel better. I'm going to leave now." As Norma walked away she noticed that Norman was continually staring at her."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c2650b1d52404fdb49ff35c6c8fa7500"" Norman?." With no response, her voice grew louder and she snapped her fingers. " Norman, what the hell are you waiting for. Get back into the office and do your job." She looked around to find that there were a couple of people who were staring at them. She bit her lips inward and got into her car./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0be4099d73023ad05f76bdce9cb607be"-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6591f7d94076b563bbcf5d32f576b572"Norma was about to walk into the supermarket when she caught a glance of a familiar face. When she squinted her eyes to get a clearer view, she saw that it was Emma with a tall male. She was giggling and holding his hands. Norma wanted to greet her so she walked towards her way to notice that she was with Dylan./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ab00e7b3c156d753917362057c40347a"" Emma and Dylan?" em style="box-sizing: border-box;"What are they doing together/em, she thought to herself. She quickly hid behind a bush and saw that they were still holding hands and moving it in a front to back motion. They were getting closer and closer when they finally saw Norma behind the bush./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d2fe3f8a737d20fa0099e1ff8124e9cf""Norma?! Is that you?!" Said emma./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="56b3f9f8973fa72f7005ad0092263fb4"She straightened herself up and said, " uhh yes! I was just...umm...looking at that dress!" She motioned her finger to point at the mannequin. What are you two doing here?" She looked at them both and replied with a smile./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="885f15e6121dc31189618639a5366cc1"" uhh we're just having lunch," said Dylan."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2db84b2a678a54a34598f186fa2b40df"Emma poked Dylan's muscular arm and said, "Actually, we're on a date, Norma. Your son here just does not want to admit it. Believe it or not, this is basically our second one, if you count the dinner at your house," Emma chuckled./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="09e20ee7f2811940b7531ae3eaf86b8c"" aww I'm so happy for you two." Norma knew that Dylan was a very sweet and kind-hearted individual. She did not want to admit it, but she actually did not support emma and Norman's relationship. Norman had a tendency of loosing his temper. Anyways, emma was too close of a person to her, and to see her get hurt would be like allowing her own daughter to get hurt. She loved her like she was her own. "Well don't forget to pick Norman up when you go to the fair. He can't drive, so-"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="52e94d902c8be3baea1515826e08012b""Yeah! Don't worry mom!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="847cf292fa9c7e654a7de0f136940741"Norma got everything she needed and headed back home. There was so much to talk about with Alex. She wanted to come to an agreement with the whole Bob Paris conflict. She was still mad at him for giving up the flash drive, but it was not his fault. It was beyond them. He did what he thought was best for him. She wanted to do what was best for her and her sons. Maybe, for some reason, she thought, it was best for everyone./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b37984073cd4c5196599bbb78429b4b8"Norma pulled into the motel when she saw Alex's car already parked in the lot. She recognises his car so easily. Maybe it was because she tends to see it more than anyone in town. She looked at her hand watch and it read, '6:09.'/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="60d3a34d621ef8bbef6783b5bfdb12cf"Alex was standing in front of his car, his back laying against it, and his legs crossed. He looked very handsome, yet tired./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="10fdb276263a79e6360346cfef989187""You're early," Norma smiled. Her bags in her hand, she proceeded to walk up the stairs. Alex was quick to follow her and swooped to retrieve the bags she was holding./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d6ac7e203448231d4362b94deccaf91c""Here, I'll take those."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="659849c6ee3aa339ec17b11310909111"" thank you, Alex! You really didn't have to! Not that I don't want you at my home at this time, but I thought we agreed to 7:00. I still haven't prepared the pasta!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1aef317177b9f99d2b8e64b0af15c340"Alex chuckled and felt a little guilty for showing up early without so much as a warning. "I had a rough day at work. The Bob Paris case has run through some glitches, so everyone has been so busy. I'd thought I'd just leave early. I could not stand the chaos. Plus, I had no where else to be. After all, you could probably give me a few cooking lesson!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="40a415803555652678eefe8f1e5669eb""That'll do. Is everything alright-With you I mean?! You look like you could use a few drink!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d183e98100c7ab86b62d35f8783ff1ab"He gulped and said, "yeah, if you do not mind! You look nice by the way."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="79be034314fef327dae014c766d2181a"Norma smiled. It had been a long time since a man has appreciated her beauty."oh this darn old thing..." Norma opened the lock and walked into the house. "I just put it on for some last minute errands. It's nothing special, really."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2feb7c9e251b853837f559c6e519475e"" you do too! That suit makes you look so professional and..." She paused. She wanted to say handsome, but did not know how he would respond./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="82dc0c5a340565e9ed46ba334d45dd06"They finally reached the top of the awfully long stairs, when they stopped to look at each other. Alex stared into her big, blue eyes. He noticed her beautiful floral dress and eyed her entire body. He tried not to do it creepily. She inserted the key into the lock and opened the door./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b3ab1235a9584eea30f3070ee3aec82f"Norma was blushing. She turned her head, so that Alex would not notice. "I need to change, but before I do, can you help me unzip the back a little? I can't seem to get this god damned dress to unzip without any assistance. It a good thing I have someone to help me take it off. If I were all alone I would've had to cut it off," Norma giggled. She moved her hair, so that it would not get in the way./p 


	3. Chapter 3: Alone

**A** lex shut the door behind him. "Umm.. sure," said Alex. He made his way up to her back and kept a safe distance between them.

He could not believe she actually asked him to do that. To be honest he did not think it was even appropriate, given their current relationship. They often had disagreements, but the next day they would usually go back to how they were as if nothing had happened. Right now, he thought they were in a good place; however, if he tells her that he killed Bob for her, would she take advantage of him or trust him more? He did want more though, but he did not know how she would feel. He didn't want her to love him just because he did something for _her._

He tried to kiss her several times, but she avoided it. There were too many 'buts' with her. She was a difficult person he thought to himself. It made him more attracted to her.

He slowly put his hands on her prepossessing blonde hair and stroked it. He noticed a freckle that had the appearance of a heart. As he slowly pulled her zipper down, she spoke.

"Alex?" she said, almost as if she was whispering.

"Yeah?"

"I'm really glad you came. All of these things happening lately have been really scary."

Her breathing paced.

"IT is scaring me. I was..am scared and I..I could not have done any of it without you, so thanks... a lot! you really make us feel safe around here"

Alex froze. He didn't know what to say. He was really just doing his job, but he has always surpassed himself when it came to the Bates family. She needed someone right now and he wanted to be that person.

He took a step forward. Alex reached for her shoulders and carefully turned her fragile body so that she would be facing him.

He noticed that she had a tiny tear creeping out from her gorgeous, crystal orbs."

" Norma...you are my frien-"

"family friend," Norma interrupted and chuckled.

Alex let out a smile and nodded his head.

" yes, okay. A family friend and that is what we do. You have to _trust_ me, okay"

She nodded and smiled.

Norma had a difficult time trusting others. He knew that. That's what got between them—Trust. It was that exact word that always led her to leave because no one seemed to be that important to have earned hers. Alex was different though. She loved Alex, but she couldn't let any man break through her armored walls

"It's nice to see a smile on that face of yours... I thought it was paralyzed, you know?"

Norma gave out an even bigger smile. "You're funny, Romero. I'm gonna get changed, so I can give you a quick lesson or two in cooking."

Alex stared and looked at her beautiful being as she turned and ran up the stairs.

He walked to the kitchen to drop off the groceries and walked towards the window. He could hear footsteps creeping up behind him.

" Norma you've got a great amount of space in the back. You could build more rooms or build an indoor pool with a gym. It could attract more customers."

"Yeah, I don't think mother and I could afford to waste money on that sort of stuff. It'll be a waste of energy and time."

Alex turned around. "Norman?! I...I didn't know you were here. I thought you left."

"No. Not yet. Dylan's picking up Emma first and I'll be heading out in a few. Can I ask what you are doing here?"

"I had to talk to your mom about some business stuff."

"What? You're gonna help re-design out motel now?" Norman was slowly become irritated.

Alex let out a short laugh. " No, Norman. We are just—"

That's when he was relieved from his awkward conversation with Norman. Norma finally walked into the room. She kissed Norman's cheek and gave the two of them a look of confusion.


	4. Chapter 4: Closer

"What are you two talking about?"

"Oh, nothing mother! We were discussing renovations."

"Renovations? Well, at this rate, I don't even think we'll be able to afford the bills" she joked.

The room was silent.

"Mother, I'll be heading out now. I love you." He gave her a kiss on the cheeks and Alex an awkward stare.

"Goodbye, Norman," said Alex.

" bye, sheriff." Norman walked off and slammed the door shut. He seemed to become more and more anxious as the days past.

"You look nice by the way."

"Oh, this? It's nothing really! Emma picked it out for me this one time we went shopping. She's a sweet girl. I'm glad she's getting her procedure done, and hopefully all turns out well!"

"Yeah, she's an angel! Her and Dylan seem to be getting close. I saw them at a shop earlier today during an arrest"

"What a coincidence. I ran into them too! It's such a shame _we_ didn't run into each other. I would've loved to see sheriff Romero on duty! Anyways, they seem happy, so I'm glad!"

Alex gave off a one-sided smile. "Shall we get started?"  
-

"Dinner was great, Norma!"

Alex felt like he was beginning to become a part of the family. He has became quite close to the Bates' in the past year or two. Though his definition of close may be a little different for Norma.

"thank you, Alex!"

"Here, give me the dishes."

" No, no, no! you're a guest Alex. I can't let you do it, it's rude and disrespectful and I won't allow it." The two of them fought over who would do it for minutes.

"Norma, I'm not a guest. Remember I am a 'family friend.' You said it yourself. Just sit down and take a break."

"Ok, fine! I could get used to this. In fact, we should invite you more often," she chuckled. "Oh, and next time you're cooking! Deal?"

"Ok. Fine!" He payed her back with a smile. She was so beautiful. He couldn't stop staring at her stunning eyes and lips. He wanted to drop everything and kiss her so badly, but he couldn't. It wasn't fair. It wasn't fair for her or for him. He didn't want to add another worry onto her already overflowing plate.

"Can I ask you something?

"Yeah..."

"Do you..." She paused, for she didn't know whether to keep going or to stop.

"Do I what?"

"Do you... think I'm a failure, I mean it's so thoughtful of you to bring in all of those policemen. You are the Big daddy of White Pine Bay!" She let out a few giggles, but quickly turned serious.  
"but do you think everyone in town thinks that I'm a crumpled piece of garbage?"

Alex wiped his hands dry and turned around. He placed both hands on the counter and crossed his legs. "Norma, of course not. Listen- if it's about me bringing the guys from work, I was just trying to help you out, and if anyone in White Pine Bay doesn't see you for the amazing person you are, then-"

Norma loved when people gave her compliments. It made her feel confident. It made feel like she's escaped her troubled life. Lately, Romero has helped her do just that. He bought back her car and it gave her such joy! It made her, even for a moment, escape reality.

"Then they don't deserve to know you, ok?"

"Alex Romero, you surprise me more and more everyday!"

Startled, he said, "How so?"

"Uhhh...well, for starters, one of the very first times I personally asked you for something, you told me that we weren't friends. Now, you say we're family friends and you've been helping me out with more than I can ask for. Might I ask, Is sheriff Romero turning soft?!", she said teasingly.

"Soft? You're funny, Norma." He began to walk towards the chair in front of Norma, when suddenly he tripped over her feet.

" Norma, I am so sorry. Are you alright? I didn't hurt you did I?" He felt so apprehensive of hurting her fragile body. He got up, brushing of his pants, and kneeled on one feet in front of her.

She bursted out laughing.

"Am I missing something? What's going on? Why are you laughing?" He looked confused.

Norma continued to laugh and, in between her sentences, started to form words. "You see! I was right! You're definitely turning soft!"

" I don't know what you're talking about, Norma Bates. I am not _turning_ soft." He seemed a bit agitated, but relaxed.

After Norma calmed down, the atmosphere seemed quite dour. Norma was playing with her fingers, when she finally blurted out what she was waiting to talk about all day.

"About the thumb drive, listen, I-I understand why you turned it in. I'm sick and tired of the bullshit that's been going on too. I'm sick and tired of all the people who've been hurting us, who aren't playing by the rules, who are killing people like they are playing in a game of free-for-all, but I completely, truly understand; however, Bob Paris is out to get me, Alex. I don't know what to do. He's got all the necessary evidence to bring down my family." Norma's breathing began to pace by the second. Tears began to form. They were burning the back of her crystal- blue eyes. Like a waterfall, they began to stream down her face. She wiped them off with her fingers, one by one.  
"Can you just give me something to work on so that I know if they've found him."

Alex felt like he was being stabbed with a sharp knife. Twisting and turning until he felt unconscious. He couldn't stand her being so worried. Apart from her already stunning appearance, she looked like she hadn't slept for hours, or maybe even days. He wanted to tell her. He did, but he couldn't. It would jeopardize not only his career, but also his safety. Yes, he cared about Norma, but what if she turned him in? He couldn't risk it. Not yet, at least. He needed to know that she completely trusted him, and, disappointingly, she didn't.

" Norma we are working on it. Even if I told you where he is, what're you going to do? Talk to him, kill him? Just trust me, okay! We've got it all under control. He can't hurt you. I'm here and if you want, I could call in a couple of guys to keep watch."

"No, Alex. I don't need your policemen who play on their phones. I need to know where he is. I just don't understand how he could escape under your watch in just a short amount of time. Next thing you know, he's outside of my house burying me in that god forsaken hole. I'm scared." She looked liked a lonely puppy, waiting to be saved.

"He's not going to bury you anywhere. Norma, just trust me."

"Just trust you?" Norma stormed out of her seat, her hands across her chest. "That's easy for you to say! I _did_ trust you before. Remember? You betrayed my , Alex. Do you remember that?" her voice began to heighten. "You betrayed _my trust_. Just like everyone before. And now, he's going to kill me, us. _Norman. Oh, Norman!_ I need to see Norman." She ran to her purse and grabbed her keys; however, that wasn't enough. Alex grabbed her from behind, making sure he wasn't causing her any pain.

"Norma, Norman is alright. Just stop. He's with Dylan. He's going to be just alright. Nothing will happen. Bob Paris is not a threat. He can't hurt you. He can't hurt anyone."

She couldn't take it anymore. She tried her best to run away from Alex's arm, but he got a hold of her. She let out hard, impactful cries, which was enough to drop the both of them to the ground. She put her arms around Alex's neck, sobbing. Warm tears began to transfer onto his dress shirt. What began to be a pleasant day turned into a disastrous one. How'd this happen? Who knew.

"Alex- I'm sorry"

Alex began to reminisce his conversation with Paris. _She's using you. Was she? Was she only thinking about herself? Again, she was only worried about the safety of herself and her son._ He couldn't take her suffering. It would kill her. In addition, Alex was nothing like his father. He chose not to believe Paris. He chose to believe in the greater good. He was going to tell her.


	5. Chapter 5: The Confession

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="87bae995ad877da0794f3fd6444022ac"Norma and Alex sat there for what felt like hours. Alex's arm was wrapped around Norma's back and Norma's hand clutching onto his collar. "Shhh... It's okay. Everything will be okay, Norma." He repeated until her sobs weakened. Her head was buried into the crook of his shoulders. He could feel her hot breath every time she took a breath. He could feel her warm tears fall onto his skin. When she finally calmed down and her breathing evened out, she realized how intimate their current position was./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7621651904b00a5296c6c123fa86cb2e"Norma shifted off of Alex's lap and got up. She took a step back giving Alex his personal space as he used his knees to rise to his feet. Her eyebrows furrowed. She looked to the side. Her face appeared almost like a child who was about to cry./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d7dc9f7ca83cc90e6fbd238b06bcfb62""I...Listen... I'm, um..." Her eyes were shiny, an oceanic blue as one tear streamed down her cheeks. She took the back of her hands and wiped her cheeks dry. She faced Romero and said, "I'm tired and we both had too much to drink and I wouldn't feel em style="box-sizing: border-box;"comfortable /emif you went on and drove home half drunk. Can't have you driving into a ditch in god knows where, huh?!"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /It wasn't much of a question, so Alex sneakily gave off a tiny style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"But, um, there's a spare room upstairs." She pointed up to the ceiling. "The bed is already made. There are extra sheets in the closet, so you can spend the night there. Dylan hasn't been living here. He's been spending time up at the farm. I always hated that place" she gave off a look of disgust, clearly disproving what Dylan spent his time doing./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fc972d9ad1751044ff73c876a130d12f""Norma, it's fine, really. I can ask one of the officers to drive me home. He could get here in 5 minutes. I wouldn't want to put you out."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="34f9ff4a0230dfa57276f98144549e0d"She walked over to Alex, forgetting how she wanted to have a certain distance between them./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cbf9c5cc64173ceeb5f7c2c50007d0d3"She raised her voice and commanded, "em style="box-sizing: border-box;"You/em are not going to call an officer. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"You/em are going to go upstairs and spend the night in Dylan's room. Breakfast will be ready at 8:00am. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Okay/em?" The last word came out softly and he almost smiled./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4623809594b0dc1468d95b7e57744551"In fact, he almost chuckled at how domineering her voice sounded. He felt bad that he wanted to laugh. He felt bad that not even a minute ago she was bursting into tears, scared for her own life and he couldn't comfort her. He wanted to hold her. But that was who Norma Bates was. One minute she would be an exploding typhoon, another minute she would calm fawn. He wanted to tell her everything would be okay, but instead he said, "Thank you" and that felt like it was enough. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="92ea6bc12ce2799c88d3fe0c73ff877d"She nodded her head and smiled. As she turned to walk down the hallway that lead to the stairs, he called her name, which led her to turn around almost as if she was annoyed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ad5082c7e600ccd34cbbd865370a93d9""Yes, Alex?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2eda1697f2570c0a2f9f694f601fb04e""I have to tell you something. It's about Bob."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9b4555b9bd4ae2fb17a4c6b33e1fadbb""Alex, please. I'm tired. I'm exhausted and I just want to sleep."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="170de0f79e4c66d530cb68507026503c""Norma—"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="25ce47e4b8ab98eb6557147a200b54c2""Alex, I can't do this right now. We can talk about this during pancakes tomorrow?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a8d9943921357f821d67e943e4b591ee"Her eyes wide and shooting him an innocent smile, he nodded his head. When she finally shut her door, he looked up to the ceiling and covered his eyes with the palms of his hands. He was so frustrated he wanted to knock something down./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6b5d42733a00e916b30acb50cac7764e""You're safe, Norma! I em style="box-sizing: border-box;"won't /emlet anything happen to you. As long as I'm here, you're safe." He whispered to himself./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9d244cb125c4bb74e880cc0f679ee6d5"He poured himself a glass of water, walked up the stairs and plopped himself onto the bed. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d16fdf44672c658da845a1213a68b1c0"_/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7e39d22c078a9d5c0f1d17425a38e833""Good Morning"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4823c971072d0729a713db7e7d7a35bb""Good Morning, Norma" Alex was saying as he saw her walk to the table and fix him up a plate. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="de298376cc52df580972c51eca30c67a""This is a lot!" She laid a pitcher of freshly squeezed orange juice in front of him, bowls of fruit and, what she had promised the night before, she had delicately placed 4 large pancakes onto his plate./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="799641b683d4b144c45d2fed1a53f95d""Well, you are a em style="box-sizing: border-box;"big/em guy." She looked him up and down. "I mean you need your energy..you work all day and- never mind" she waved her hand in front of her face, dismissing the fact that what she had just said sounded a bit dirty and, probably, sexual./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="05609148ce0c23ffb8b8275ea1c98d69"Alex looked embarrassed. He didn't know what to say, so he didn't say anything./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8dc6e13c04432b5c045fc7132889d577""Where's Norman?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4aae1973120ff09bcf096dd0e9f39448""He's down at the basement. He's been spending way too much time down there." she whispered for reasons she didn't even know why. Maybe she didn't want Norman to somehow hear their conversation, but she did it anyway./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8c7a0e3f1cec81d3998df824c5684643""I think i'm going to leave" she blurted , hear eyes examining his reaction./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0cc5a880c792e85d091f2787d3e38309""You haven't even finished eating."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="065fe655841424243c913aa4bbdf1e95"She shifted in her seat and gave him an annoyed look. "I mean, I'm going to leave em style="box-sizing: border-box;"this place./em White Pine Bay. This disgusting place that is out to get us. Not once have I felt any happiness in White Pine Bay. And Bob... He's going to do something. I have to think of Norman and Dylan. He can't go to jail."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c25ea54c0f64c2cca4c7796c8b051dd4"Alex dropped his fork onto his plate. "Are you crazy?" he wanted to say. Norma was a lot of things. From the moment he saw her, he knew she was like no one he ever met. She was fierce. She was protective. She questioned. She was Norma. She was crazy, but she couldn't be this crazy to just pack everything, leave, and act like nothing happened. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9da929d85d0dca6ce373964e3c92da2a""You cant just leave" He almost said childishly. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dc070c47c1538adfdf6978a7d7d9ba0c"Norma scoffed, raising her voice above a whisper. "Well, why not? Anyone can leave. I just should have done it a long time ago. I have to find-"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8cdccf2b08c7e2730b0db49f482bef55""Norma! He's gone. He's never coming back." He wanted to sound reassuring. At this moment, only he knew where Bob was and what happened to him. He was frustrated and he sounded angrier than he should have. In a way, he was worried she was being serious. Norma is a woman of her words, but the thought of Norma leaving White Pine Bay left him speechless. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5cb41e24ada8c0cdbdfa50be7e8657f2"Did he think she was stupid talking to her like that? "I know that, but he can come back any minute. And when he does, he's going to kill me and then he'll chop me into pieces. I don't know. I just.. I have to leave while I can. I just need your help. Please, Alex! Please." This was probably the first time Norma showed any sign of willingness to let someone help her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fdf88b3752765066eb04ade34b772a45"He looked down to his unfinished and now cold pancakes. "Jesus Christ. Norma he is em style="box-sizing: border-box;"dead." /emHe announced soberly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4b3c08ff86489b7c1a3f85e3688401e0"The room fell silent. She knew Alex was working on the case. For weeks he had been telling her that he ran away with a large sum of money. He told everyone he had run away. He told her no one knew where he was, so why was he telling her? The news hadn't spread. It wasn't any of her business, and yet she was probably the first to know. She had to be the first to know. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="60474cfbe1b89ec0bd058df66ee0228c"He looked up from his plate to look at her. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2e23b48ac6ae9d9693f880211a627432"Her mouth was agape. She fell back to her seat and he witnessed the look on her face. The room was silent. No sound of the birds chirping. No sounds of any metals clinking from the basement. No sounds of the men from the motel. No sounds of the cold, windy air blowing the leaves. No sounds of their forks gliding onto the bottom of the plate. The only sounds that surrounded them were the sounds of their hearts pacing from shock and confusion. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1197316d971c33a3817344f4950568eb""Did you do it?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="26478db11a74b3c8675f463fee30cba7" /p 


	6. Chapter 6: He's Back

"Did you do it?"

The words echoed into his mind. What would she think of him if he said "yes, Norma! I did it. I did it because I love you. I've loved you ever since that night you moved into the hotel. I love your nuttiness. I love your beautiful, outrageously blue eyes. I love your sense of humor. I love the way you got close to me and kissed my cheeks the day I bought your car back for you. I love the way you freak out over the littlest of things. I love you. I love everything about your crazy self." What would she think?

He didn't say a word. He got up, walked over to the counter and picked his keys up to walk over to the door.

"How self righteous of you." she spat out. "Don't walk away from me, Alex. I am talking to you."

It was only 9AM and Alex already felt like the day should be over. "I'm late for work. Goodbye, Norma"

"Alex!" and just like that, he slammed the door shut and headed to work, not giving Norma and satisfaction of knowing that all the horrors she's facing is over.

"Great. Just great." she huffed and slumped back into her chair.

Norma felt empty. To get over that feeling, she would clean. She'd clean until all the emptiness was filled with rage and she would repeat. As she was dusting off the shelves, she turned around suddenly as she saw a slim figure standing behind her.

"Oh, Norman! Honey, you startled me. I'm going out later to get some groceries. You want me to make you a sandwich?"

He had a deadly stare. She squinted her eyes and curiously called out, "Norman? Honey, are you hungry"

 _Nothing._

She reached her arm out to grab his shoulder. "Norman?"

"I won't tell them what you did, Mother. I promise. It'll be our secret and our secret only. No one will find out what happened to _her."_

Norma began to tear up. Her baby who was eternally the only one she cared about was broken. He was lost and he needed to be found again. For the longest time, she believed only she could help him. After all, she was his mother. They were two parts of the same people.

She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him like a momma bear. "Norman, you're okay! We're okay." She put his arm around her shoulder and took him to his room. She pulled over his blanket and tucked him in like she used to when he was a child. But now, his eyes were shut, he looked pale, worn out and damaged. Norma took the back of her hands and slowly traced them around his forehead. "Norman, it's all gonna be okay... you'll see."

 _'Alex,' she_ thought. He was the only person she could think of at this very moment. She ran downstairs, grabbed her phone and gave Emma a call.

"Hi, Emma. I need you to do me a huge favor. Can you please check on Norman every now and then? I have some errands to run and he's not feeling too well." She felt bad for lying to Emma. She did it very often and she felt guilt because, in a way, she felt like she was the daughter she never had.

"Yes, of course. And also, Caleb is here." Her voice broke. " He was asking for you. I was going to give you a call, but I didn't want to put you out."

"Caleb? I... what is he doi— you know what I'll just deal with it later... I need to go but some light bulbs." She grabbed her purse and left the motel to talk to Alex.


	7. Chapter 7: The Deal

*Tick... tock... tick... tock...tick...*

The sound grew deafening with each second passing. She'd have to purchase another wrist watch another day, but she knew it was only her overreacting to everything she learned of the past couple of hours that made her anxious.

*tick... tock... tick... tock*

Norma fetched her cell phone and began to call Alex. As the phone began to ring, Norma placed one hand on the wheel and the other to her ear.

 _Voicemail. Great._

She switched hands and began to speak. "Alex, quit acting like a child. You can't ignore me forever. I've done your laundry for Gods sake. The least you can do is give me back a call."

She threw her phone to the passenger seat and began to rub her forehead. If he did it why didn't he just tell her? She'd been worried about it for weeks and he let her panic over her safety.

—

"Hey, Regina. Can you bring me a cup of coffee and the paperwork from the Joe Felder case."

"Sure, sheriff. Anything else?"

"That's all, Regina." He hung up his office phone and waited to begin his daily routine. Everything seemed to be the same recently. Waking up, skipping breakfast, drinking 2 cups of strong, dark coffee, asking Regina to bring in his work, eating an unhealthy lunch, arresting a couple of stupid, reckless dirtbags for abusing their wives, and ending the day with a bottle of scotch.

Work became a bore to him. It seemed like the crime was never ending and the criminals never got what they deserved.

He lost his train of thought when Regina walked in. "Here's your coffee. I hate to bother you sheriff, but Norma Bates is waiting right outside. I told her you were busy, but she seemed adamant and slipped right through the door. She said she wouldn't leave until you talked to her about this 'morning.'" She snuck in a smile, stopped at the door and let Norma walk past her. She looked at the two and winked at Alex, for some reason leaving the door open. On second thought, he's glad she left it open, so no one else would get the same idea. Alex didn't know what led Regina into believing something happened between the two or at least it seemed like she thought something had happened. He'd have to talk to her later, but right now he had to deal with Norma.

"Why didn't you tell me about Bob Paris' death?," she asked accusingly as if he'd done something to hurt her. In reality, she only spoke to him this way because she was worried he'd be in trouble. Alex and Norma have known each other for awhile now. She'd had him over for dinner a few times, he stayed over at her motel, and like she mentioned to him on the phone only a few minutes before, she had done his laundry.

Alex jumped out of the seat and pushed through her to shut the door. He pinned her against the wall but very gently. "Norma this is my office. The _sheriff's_ office. You can't just bring up a dead man's name when everyone is looking for him."

Their faces were only mere inches away from each other. They could've kissed right now. This was the exact position any couple would. She studied him from eye to eye and from eye to lips. This was the first time she was this close to him. He smelled of strong cologne. She kind of liked it. She liked how he smelled, she liked how his hands were wrapped around her arms, inching up, but not hurting her. She liked how he was looking into her eyes, while his lips were parted.

"It was you, and you led me to believe he would barge into my house any minute of any day to kill me and my sons for weeks. You didn't tell me anything. You... " she started tearing up and he moved closer to her and ghosted his hands across her already wet and rosy cheeks. "You told me to trust you and I did. I trusted you."

Without any intention, he stepped closer to her. She pushed her waist off of the door and put her hands on his chest. "I had no choice"  
Her sniffling became silent and she peered at him over her wet lashes. "He was going to hurt you and I couldn't let that happen. I'm... I'm sorry."

He moved both hands to her cheeks and wiped her tears off slowly. She took her hands and rested them where his were laying. "You could've gotten caught."

"I wasn't. And well, it was worth it," he whispered. "I know Bob. He would've investigated Sam's death and they would've taken Norman away from you. And you... you would've gone to prison for covering up his death."

"Ale—" she looked to the side.

"Norma, no more lying. I know that's what happened" he became frustrated because she still thought she could fool him. Alex let her go and walked over to his desk. He sat on the corner and crossed his arms. He glares at her and let her explain.

"I know. I was going to tell you that I'm... I don't know... grateful? You are always there for me...and Norman. I don't know how to thank you." She offered sincerely.

"Norma, just get the boy some help. That's what he deserves"

Norma agreed. "I will, I will... I just need to take care of the money. The MOTEL is doing poorly and I don't even have money or insurance." She sat down in front of him at covered her face with her trembling hands.

"Listen, do you still trust me. Like, really trust me?"

She looked up at him quizzically, but she did trust him. She would trust him with her life if she could. "I do... why?"

He paced back and forth and began to think. "Marry me."

She scoffed. "I don't even know you, Alex. We haven't even... been intimate." She waved her finger back and forth towards each other. "Like a normal couple."

"Norma?" He cringed. "Not for _**that**_. For the insurance. And then we can go our separate ways after he gets help."

"You would do that. For me? With nothing in return?" She asked in disbelief.

"Yes. Actually, I ask of only one thing. Don't barge into my office and harass my receptionist, okay?"

Norma wiped her tears with her sleeve and giggled.

 _"Ok."_


	8. Chapter 8: The Help

**Ok, I know there aren't any Normero parts, but I will get there soon! Very soon! I just need to practice planning this fanfic. Also, thank you for the sweet comments. I doubted my writing so your sweetness motivated me!**

"Ok?"

"Yeah. I have to tell Norman first. It can't come up as a surprise for him." She confessed.

"Yeah of course. You're doing the right thing, Norma. Norman's a good kid. He deserves all the help he can get."

"Am I?" Her voice cracked. "Am I doing the right thing because I always feel like I'm always messing up things for Dylan and Norman. Like I'm a horrible mother and they're better off without me."

"Norma, don't say that. They are lucky to have a mother as caring and _strong_ as you." He looked off to the side and remembered his own mother. How much he loved her, but also how she gave up. How she committed suicide and left her son with her criminal husband. Norma was nothing like her, he concluded. She would never be weak and give up. He began to form a lump in his throat thinking about her.

"Strong?" She scoffed. I couldn't even stop the bypass. You know after bob's _sex crazed_ party, I was furious. That poor girl was missing and I couldn't find her, so I knocked the bypass sign off with my car. It felt great, except then my car got messed up." He cleared his throat. Her little anecdote caught his attention and he turned his face to look back at her. She looked up at him curiously and saw him sneak in a half sided smile. She could hear his quiet laugh.

"You smiled. You never smile." She said softly.

"Yeah, my face is paralyzed. Right?" He said sarcastically.

She remembered that night she insisted on cleaning up a cut on Alex's face and she ended up teasing him. She had told him about the time she smacked the realtor with her purse. It was the first time she saw him crack a real smile and joked that his face was paralyzed. It was also the first time they were so close to each other that she could see every beautiful face feature up close. In that moment, the stared at each other. They shared a moment that, if neither of them did anything, they both would've shared a kiss.

Norma grinned gleefully. "Funny!" They both began to chuckle.

As their laughing began to subside, the air was hard to breathe in. His brown orbs seemed sincere to Norma. How could the man she despised and didn't trust for so long start to be a person she is starting to take a liking to? She stared at him. Maybe for too long because he seemed to look uncomfortable. " _It's only for the insurance. It's only for Norman. You don't have time for distractions, Norma. Norman is your priority!"_ A little voice in her head echoed.

She cleared her throat and stood up from her chair. "I should get going. I told Emma I was going to be picking up light bulbs, but really I came here to yell at you," she joked again.

He returned a chuckle that she expected to hear. "Yeah, sure. I'll walk you out."

Alex let Norma lead the way and he stood behind her, his hand right behind her, but not exactly touching her. When he was getting ready to pass Regina, she mouthed "I'm sorry."  
Alex rolled his eyes and mouthed back, "in my office, NOW!"

Regina clicked the buzzer to let them out and walked back to Alex's office. She was going to be in for a treat when he gets back!

"You didn't have to walk me out. I've been here a hundred times, I could've shown my self out," she said sweetly.

"It's nothing, Norma." He opened her door and let her take a seat and carefully closed the door.  
"We can go to city hall after you tell Norman. Whenever you're ready. I think it'd be best that we make this look as real as possible. The DEA is on my back and I could lose my job if they find out this... " he leaned in closer and whispered, " isn't real"

 _Since when did the DEA investigate fake marriages_ , she thought.? "Alex, if this is going to get you in trouble I can't le—"

"Norma, it's just as a precaution. We won't get caught if it looks real. I want to help."

"Ok. And Alex, thank you." Norma tilted her head and was truly grateful for his help. Deep inside she felt like this was all a fantasy. Norma liked Alex, but did Alex like her? Could Norman be okay with this? Of course he wouldn't, but it's the only way her baby could get the help that he deserves. He had to deal with it.

"Great. I'll call you tomorrow to see how things go."

Norma nodded and winded her window up. She backed out of the parking lot and began to make her way back to the motel, so she could talk to Norman.


	9. Chapter 9: Breakdown

**I realized this story is way behind in relation to what has happened in Bates Motel, so just pretend Norman killed Bradley and Emma's mom a few days before Alex proposed to Norma**.

Norma finished setting up the table for just the two of them: Norman and Norma. She put together a pot roast, garden salad, and made Norman's favorite wild raspberry pie. When she set the table up, she removed her apron and placed it in its rightfully belonging spot. She walked over to the basement door, opened it, and called out, "Norman, honey! Dinner is ready."

She began to think if she had gone overboard and if Norman would think she had done something horribly wrong again.

"Coming mother!"

Norma peeked her head a little further into the darkness and heard the clacking of tools. Norma twisted her face in disgust. She knew taxidermy was no sane hobby for a boy of Norman's age. All she wanted was for him to socialize with kids his own age. All she wanted was for him to go out, have fun and come back home just in time for his curfew. She wanted to keep him close, but still give him some freedom to carry out the normal, daily activities teenagers taken on. But he was too busy cutting up dead animals and stuffing them. She nodded her head in disgust and walked over to the table and sat down. She began to verbalized what exactly she wanted to tell Norman.

' _Norman, I got married.'_  
 _ **No.**_  
 _'Norman, sheriff Romero and I entered a fake marriage so you can go to pineview... the place you hate.'_  
 _ **Crucial**_  
 _' Norman, I'm sorry I've been a bad mother to you. You've been experiencing these horrible black outs and it hurts to see yo—"_

 _"_ Mother, this looks amazing. I see you've made a pie too. Mother?"

Norma looked up and realized her son was speaking to her. All she had heard before was the muffled, ringing voice haunting her very existence. Her fingers were shaking. She didn't know how to tell her son he had to go to a mental institution. She didn't want to let him go, she couldn't bare the emptiness of their home. She grabbed her hand tightly so it would look like her hands weren't shaking.

"Honey, we need to talk." Her eyebrows furrowed and her eyes appeared to be glassy, tears quickly on its way to form.

"So let's talk. Pass me the salad, please!" He said ecstatically.

Her poor son was pure in his eyes. He looked unaffected, yet deep below there was someone else. Someone she was not familiar with. Someone who would easily be willing to take the breath of human soul away. She knew it, but she could not admit her son's defectiveness. She worked to hard to shield it, but it was time.

"A couple days ago, I visited Pineview..." she paused for a moment and began to say quickly, "and before you say anything, let me explain myself," she raised her finger as a way to shush him before he could even speak. She could already sense his frustrations and feelings of betrayal. She thought it'd be best to leave off the sheriff part and spare him the news that could send him over the edge. She could tell him another time.

"They could help you, honey. You've been getting these black outs and you've admitted yourself... you feel out of self. I want... I need you to get better... for us," her voice broke.  
"I love you so much and I can't bear seeing you hurt, Norman. It's a great place. There's music, outdoors activity, and Dr. Edwards, the psychologist working there, he thinks he could help us. We can get passed this."

She paused and could see Norman clenching the side of the table. She could see the painful glare he gifted her. She said it all wrong, she could've been more sentimental.

"For _us?"_ he scoffed. "Mother, the moment you send me off to PearlView."

"It's Pineview"

He gave off a even strengthened glare and continued," the moment you send me off to Pineview this oneness, this so called cord you claim to have wrapped between our hearts will be severed. And it'll all be your fault." His voice was raised to a crescendo. I stayed in this world for you, mother. And now, you go behind my back? Who have I killed now, _mother?"_ His entire body shuddered.

" I don't think you killed anyone"

"Don't lie to me!" he screamed.

Norma flinched, taken aback by his reaction.  
"Norman?" She said weakly.

"What game are we playing now, Mother?" Norman stood from his chair and paid Norma a deadly stare."

"You think I'm crazy and broken, but you are the one. I don't think you're in your right mind" he took a step forward.

"Stop it, Norman." She cried, her face dry from no tears, however.

"There's only one way to stop this and I don't want to do it."

"Norman you're scaring me."

"I'm not gonna lie, mother. You should be scared." He said soberly.

He took one step closer, his hands in his pockets. "I know about you now. I understand things." He slowly circled behind Norma, finding her face following him as he turned.  
"There's something dark in you, mother. Something that needs to be stopped. I know _you_ killed that woman." He stopped deadly in front of her.

Norma peered at her son. Her son that she could no longer recognize. Her lips trembling, her voice unable to give off any sign of being able to speak, continued to listen to her son.

" I saw you scrabbling about in that pit, trying to cover up your crime so I wouldn't know," he cried. " I think you killed Bradley Martin and Blair Watson because you were jealous of them. And YOU are trying to blame ME. You are trying to pin it all on me and have me locked up. WELL, I AM NOT GONNA LET YOU DO THAT!" He roared.

All Norma could do was stare at her son. Tears were streaming down her cheeks. Her body was shaking. She was frozen. When she finally had the courage to, she ran up the stair to grab her phone. Norman followed right behind her.

"MOTHER!" He grabbed her wrists tightly.


End file.
